


Sunbeams

by LightningHope



Series: Batfam Valentine's [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Free day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHope/pseuds/LightningHope
Summary: Kon hasn't played the guitar in ages. It's fine. He's definitely sure he remembers some songs.(Tim, somehow, does not believe him.)





	Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is for the Saturday Free Day prompt!

Carefully, Kon picked at the strings of the guitar, trying to remember the song he’d once memorized on the thing before he’d ‘died’. It was hard, mostly because Kon kept getting eager and snapping the strings. 

Sighing, he unwound the one he’d just broke and grabbed a new one from the pile. They were supposed to be in the closet, but with how many he snapped an hour, it was just easier to grab them all and keep them close. 

At least he hadn’t snapped the thing. Clark would have  _ really _ hated him for that. Sitting, Kon picked out a bit of melody again and fumbled for the next note. Sighing, he grabbed some of the sheet music that he had been resolutely ignoring.

Tim sighed in relief, then shrieked and nearly threw his laptop when Kon super-speeded a pinch to the arm.

“What the fuck!” his boyfriend hollered, dramatically nursing his ‘wound’. 

“I’m not that bad!”

“You’ve been playing for an  _ hour _ and you haven’t remembered a single song,” Tim pointed out, and dodged an empty guitar string box. “I was going to throttle you if you didn’t pick up some sheet music soon.”

“Wow, rude,” Kon said, splaying out the sheet music anyways. Carefully, he picked out the melody, before going back to strum the chords. Humming under his breath, he slowly made his way through the song, and just as slowly lost himself in the music.

Kon wasn’t sure how much later it was. Probably an hour or so, given the way the sunlight had shifted against the floor. A snore, just as adorable as the first, filled the air. Amused, Conner watched Tim, napping on the floor like it wasn’t going to fuck up his neck once he woke up. He watched his boyfriend for a minute, then set the guitar aside, using his TTK to make sure it didn’t make a sound. 

One of the empty little boxes hit Tim’s chest. Not a twitch. A second hit his collarbone. A weird snort-like noise that Conner had never heard before. The third landed  _ perfectly _ on Tim’s nose.

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Tim hissed, trying to jerk upright. Unfortunately, Kon’s prediction was correct, and Tim cursed out the floor as he gingerly attempted to un-fuck his neck. 

“Aww, did you hurt yourself?” Kon asked, batting his eyelashes. The glare Tim sent him was scathing. “Aww, poor Timmers, do you need me to kiss it better?”

“I will claw out your eyes if you touch me,” Tim threatened.

“I’m only trying to help!” Kon insisted, scooting closer. Tim scooted away, and hit the wall. His glare intensified as Kon kept getting closer.

“How about a massage?” Kon asked over Tim’s hissing. Maneuvering Tim around was easy enough, and the gentle pressure of his hands against Tim’s neck made the hissing gurgle away. 

It only took a few minutes for Tim to slump into Kon’s hold. A few minutes after that, he was lying on Kon’s lap, eyes half-lidded and obviously ready for another nap. 

“How ya feeling?”

“Bahmfzng,” Tim vocalized, which Conner took to mean ‘wow, I am the best I’ve ever been, you are the most wonderful boyfriend in the world, Kon.”

“I know,” Kon agreed, pretending to flip his hair. Tim did not reply, instead staring off into the middle distance. Conner gently petted Tim’s hair, combing through the silky strands until Tim’s eyes fluttered shut. 

He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, ruined by his smile and the weird angle. Tim mumbled something against his mouth.

“What?” Kon asked as he pulled away.

“That was  _ awful _ ,” Tim complained, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Kiss me again.” Tim leveraged himself up on his elbows, twisting to straddle Kon’s lap. 

Kon waggled his eyebrows, and Tim’s smile dropped. “Don’t you  _ dare _ -”

“Oh hon hon,” Kon said in his best Pepé Le Pew voice. Tim wilted. “What is this  _ beautiful- _ ” Muffled by Tim’s hands, Kon stopped. Tim stared, waiting for him to relent. Kon licked.

“Oh gross!” Tim cried, yanking his hand away and wiping it desperately on Kon’s shirt. “Why would you  _ do _ that?”

“Hey, not on my shirt!” Kon yelled back, shoving Tim away.

“You’re the one that licked me!”

“You had your hands on my mouth!”

“You were doing that stupid impression!”

Kon gently tackled Tim to the floor. Rolling around a bit to thoroughly expel all the air from his boyfriend’s lungs, before happily smiling. Tim wheezed unattractively. So of course, as a good boyfriend, Kon kissed the tip of Tim’s nose. And then his cheek, because one kiss wasn’t enough. And then the other cheek, because it wasn’t fair to leave that one out. By the time Kon finished his rain of kisses, Tim was giggling underneath him.

“Alright, alright  _ stop _ , geez,” Tim said, shoving at Kon’s face between laughs. 

“Aww, you don’t want to hear more impressions?”

“ _ Christ _ no, go back to your guitar you buffoon,” Tim said, “besides, I have work to finish.”

“Oh, is that how it is?” Kon asked, rolling off Tim anyways. The guitar was a little warm from sunlight and felt good against his fingers as he picked out a few notes. 

“That is how it is,” Tim said, sitting against the wall with his laptop on his lap. “Now stop bothering me.”

“‘Stop bothering me’,” Conner mocked, picking out the melody on the guitar.

Tim’s laughter filled the room.


End file.
